


Practice Some Restraint

by black_hat_with_bells



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_hat_with_bells/pseuds/black_hat_with_bells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair persuades Dan to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Some Restraint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stainofmylove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainofmylove/gifts).



> for stainofmylove for the five acts meme: restraint prompt

“You can’t leave. You are obligated to be thrilled to help me.”

Dan wondered how long this push-pull thing with Blair would last. He would admit that he had laughed at characters in novels that got caught into cycles of behavior that anyone could work their way out of…

No matter what character he was, he wouldn’t be Blair Waldorf’s fool/patsy/lovable idiot.

“I actually can leave this office. I didn’t sign a contract, either, so I have no obligation but to have a little dignity.”

“What about the contract of friendship?” Blair threw out there. Now, they were officially friends. He sighed and sat in the chair in front of her desk.

“Doesn’t extend to doing your work for you. It does extend to helping you grow as a person. And making you do your own work would help you--.’

“Then we aren’t friends,” Blair said.

Dan shook his head at her.

“So, there’s no reason for me to stay.”

She looked at him, thinking she could charm him some more. She picked up some swatches of material from her desk and leaned over him—

“What if I tied you to the chair?”

What. Excuse me. What.

“I’d tear off the ropes with my manly strength,” he said dryly.

“What if it wasn’t ropes but designer material that would cost you an arm and a leg? And your apartment.”

By then, she had tied up on arm with this---really expensive looking material.

“Then the police report would be a holiday favorite among the cops.”

Blair tilted her head and tied his other arm. Dan couldn’t believe she was even going in this direction. That her mind even went in this direction with him.

He was curious to see where this was going.

“Famous fashion mogul ties up hapless reporter with Chanel stockings. I fail to see the festivity, Humphrey.”

She leaned down and stared into his eyes, and he had to admit his feelings weren’t platonic. He really couldn’t move his arms. Her hand was on his. He was flushed, and if she looked down, she wouldn’t fail to see how much this was affecting him.

He moved his hand to clasp hers back.

“I fail to see how 'friends' engage in light bondage.”

Blair’s mouth fell open. “What.…” She looked down. He remembered he had a large sweater. “Part of the no-longer friends thing isn’t clear.”

It was pretty clear.

“I’m convinced,” Dan said. “You’ve convinced me.”

She looked at him for a moment. “I’m glad you’re going to stay.”

She then looked away quickly, cleared her throat primly, grabbed a stack of papers. “I need these proofread by Monday.”

“Monday it is. But you might need to untie me so I can make the deadline.”

She flushed the whole time she was untying his arms. Too bad she didn’t realize she didn’t need to tie him down to convince him of anything.


End file.
